O amor de Seiya por Saori
by saori-lee
Summary: Depois da batalha de Hades a terra encontra-se em um periodo de paz e Saori afastou-se de Seiya.Um nome inimigo poderá uni-los novamente? CAPITULO 2 e 3 ONLINE
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 – Os sentimentos de Seiya e Saori

A batalha de Hades já tinha terminado há 1 ano e parecia que a paz finalmente reinava na terra.

Nesse 1 ano Seiya tinha se distanciado consideravelmente de Saori. Não porque quisesse , ( é claro que não queria, afinal o que mais desejava na vida era ficar perto dela ) , mas porque já não tinha a desculpa de protegê-la .

É claro que não precisava de uma desculpa para falar com Saori , pois acima de tudo eram amigos , mas ele não tinha coragem de ficar aparecendo do nada e sem motivo na mansão Kido.

Achava que seria inconveniente ficar indo lá sempre , pois nunca passara pela sua cabeça ser correspondido por ela e pra piorar seus amigos tinham retornado para seus respectivos lugares de treinamento , com exceção de Ikki que era imprevisível e ninguém nunca tinha noticias dele . Ir sozinho ver Saori era bem mais difícil.

Saori sempre fora extremamente amável com ele. As vezes chegava a achar que era o preferido dela. Diversas vezes quando visitavam o orfanato chegou a sentir uma certa rejeição de Saori por Minu e vice-versa . Seria ciúme? Claro que não , Saori era linda , rica e pra piorar uma deusa. Decididamente ele não tinha a menor chance .

Seiya era professor de artes marciais em uma academia. Depois de terminar o colegial enquanto recebia treinamento no santuário decidiu que não ia continuar os estudos mesmo que tivesse chance de fazê-lo . Primeiro porque sua prioridade era encontar Seika e segundo porque ele não gostava mesmo. Ele realmente gostava era de lutar e era debaixo de muita bronca da Marin que permanecia na sala de aula com os outros garotos que também recebiam treinamento. Apesar de continuar sendo um cavaleiro de Athena , nesse período de paz levava uma vida relativamente normal , portanto teve que arrumar um emprego pra se sustentar.

Os dias passavam lentamente, sempre a mesma rotina : acordava, , ia trabalhar e dormia com Saori em seus pensamentos , até que decidiu engolir o orgulho e ir visitá-la .

**Saori**

Saori trabalhava incessantemente em sua fundação . Embora já o fizesse antes, depois que descobriu ser Athena era incansavel na tentativa de ajudar as pessoas. Organizava leilões e shows beneficentes , controlava a renda destinada aos necessitados e visitava periodicamente asilos , hospitais e orfanatos. Embora soubesse que não podia interferir diretamente no destino das pessoas , procurava dar o máximo de conforto possível as pessoas que sofriam.

Na verdade ela também precisava muito de conforto. Estava se sentindo muito sozinha . Tinha se afastado de seus cavaleiros . Saori ficou muito sensibilizada com as incessantes batalhas. Embora saíssem vitoriosos de todas elas, isso não apagava todo o sofrimento que seus amigos haviam passado para protegê-la. Sentia-se como um peso, um fardo que seus cavaleiros estavam destinados a carregar. Depois da batalha de Hades estava decidida que se mais algum inimigo aparecesse ela iria enfrentá-lo sozinha, afinal era uma deusa.

Saori sofria principalmente com saudades de Seiya...o cavaleiro que amava. Muitas vezes se perguntava o que ele estaria fazendo ou se estaria com Minu. Fazia algum tempo que não o via , a paz reinava na terra e não tinha o que ele fazer perto dela, afinal sua obrigação era com Athena e não com a Saori Kido. Isso a machucava muito. Mas era melhor assim, ele poderia ter uma vida normal e feliz...a felicidade de Seiya era a felicidade dela também.


	2. Visita Inesperada

**Agradecimento** : Obrigada pela reviews é minha primeira fic..fiquei muito feliz de receber um elogio...principalmente seu que escreve tão bem...bjos.

**Capítulo 2 – Visita Inesperada**

Eram oito horas da manha e Seiya já estava acordado. Na verdade nem dormiu direito à noite. Ia visitar Saori . Tomou banho, passou perfume, escovou os dentes e sentou em frente a TV pra esperar dar pelo menos onze horas, afinal não queria acordar sua deusa.

Saori por sua vez estava tomando café da manhã quando a campainha tocou.

_- Senhorita o senhor Julian está aqui. _Disse Tatsume

_- Tudo bem , diga que já vou recebê-lo._ ( a essa hora da manhã, ninguém merece!!) pensou Saori

_- Olá Julian, como vai?_ Disse Saori cordialmente

_- Bem e vc?Espero não tê-la acordado!_

_- Não acordou...mas a que devo essa visita tão inesperada?_

_- Na verdade vim aqui por dois motivos...o primeiro porque vc não atende meus telefonemas e eu realmente estou com saudades de vc._

Saori corou .

_- E o segundo é porque vou realizar um baile de mascaras em meu castelo e vim convidá-la pessoalmente. Não aceitarei não como resposta._

_- O que vc não vai aceitar não como resposta?_ Disse Seiya, que tinha acabado de entrar e estava visivelmente irritado.

_- Bom Saori aguardo noticias suas._ Julian chegou perto de Saori dando lhe um beijo no rosto de despedida ( que diga se de passagem foi quase na boca fazendo o cavaleiro de Pégaso quase pular no pescoço dele).

Ignorando Seiya totalmente despediu se de Saori e foi embora.

Seiya já estava indo atrás dele lhe dizer uns bons desaforos quando Saori interviu...

_- Seiya, deixa pra lá, vc não gosta dele e ele não gosta de vc.Basta ignorá-lo_

_- Está preocupada comigo ou com ele?_

_- Seiya não estou te entendendo...faz tempo que não nos vemos e quando vc vem me visitar chega aqui todo irritado como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa pra vc._

Seiya percebeu que realmente estava tendo um chilique e sendo indelicado com Saori. Ela não merecia isso e por mais que Julian a estivesse cortejando "de novo" não poderia fazer nada.

Tentando parecer calmo e indiferente ele perguntou:

_- O que ele não vai aceitar não como resposta?_

_- Ah....o convite para um baile de mascaras que ele vai fazer em seu castelo._

_- E vc vai?_ Perguntou angustiado

_- Bom acho que sim. Vai ser indelicado da minha parte se eu não for._

_- Então eu vou com vc..._

_- Pq? Vc odeia o Julian_

_- Para protege-la. _Seiya estava desconcertado

_-Me proteger de quem? Do que?_ Saori estava começando a ficar irritada...desse jeito ela ficaria de novo toda cheia de esperanças e como sempre Seiya não tomaria nenhuma atitude desiludindo-a .

-_ Olha Seiya eu vou, e vou sozinha. Não preciso de proteção principalmente pq Julian é meu amigo. Um bom amigo._

_- Bom já que é assim que vc quer, fique com seu "amigo"._

Seiya saiu soltando fogo pelo nariz da mansão Kido. Não voltaria mais lá. Saori estava gostando que Julian ficasse no pé dela.Mas ele não se prestaria a esse papel.

Saori por sua vez não entendeu nada.Mas estava decidida, só pra contrariar Seiya iria sozinha no baile.

**Nota da autora: **Gente comentem por favor mesmo que não tenham gostado. Essa é minha primeira fic e se eu souber onde estou errando posso tentar melhorar. Bjos pra todos!!!!!!!!!


	3. O Baile de Máscaras

**Capítulo 3 – O Baile de Máscaras**

Saori não estava nem um pouco animada com o baile, mas como Julian foi pessoalmente convidá-la ia ser indelicado de sua parte se ela não fosse.

Decidiu não convidar nenhum de seus cavaleiros para ir com ela, primeiro porque achava que não havia necessidade, já que Julian a amava e nunca faria nada contra ela e segundo porque seus cavaleiros "sem exceção" não gostavam nem um pouco dele.

O castelo de Julian era enorme, chegando no salão de festas ele foi direto falar com ela. O salão estava cheio, todos estavam mascarados.

Homens e mulheres dançavam alegremente, todos bebiam e se deixavam levar pela atmosfera do lugar, exceto uma pessoa. Havia um homem mascarado que não parava de encará-la. Cada movimento, cada gesto seu era percebido por esse homem. Quem será ele pensou Saori aflita.

O clima estava diferente, todos, até ela pareciam meio embriagados. Saori estava se sentindo estranha. Tinha alguma coisa de errado ali. Julian a estava tratando diferente, como se fosse superior, como se mandasse nela.

Estava se sentindo uma marionete nas mãos dele, ele a tirou pra dançar, ela não queria , mas seu corpo não obedecia mais.

_- Julian o que está acontecendo? _Perguntou Saori tentando aparentar uma tranqüilidade que definitivamente não estava sentindo.

_- Saori, esta é a festa dos 100 dias. Sabe o que é isso?_

_- A festa dos 100 dias acontece quando dois deuses vão se casar!!O casamento de dois deuses é celebrado por 100 dias, o que pode parecer um longo tempo para os humanos, mas como os deuses são imortais esse tempo não é nada.Mas_... _quem vai se casar ? _( teve medo da resposta)

_- Quem vc acha? _Disse ele dando uma gargalhada...

_- Vc só pode estar brincando não é?O que acha que vai conseguir com isso. Acha que vou me entregar assim sem lutar?_

Nesse momento o cosmo de Saori começou a aumentar surpreendendo Julian. Como havia decidido que não queria mais que seus cavaleiros lutassem por ela, começou um treinamento rigoroso sem que ninguém soubesse.Sabia que precisava de um cosmo mais ofensivo, e como já possuía uma armadura (a armadura de Athena ,que aparece na saga de Hades) era só trabalhar o seu ponto fraco.

Saori começou a queimar intensamente o seu cosmo, quando de repente um raio de luz quebra a janela e penetra o salão. Era a armadura de Athena. Saori a veste.

Julian por sua vez, muito surpreso, veste sua armadura de Poseidon.

_-Saori, não quero machucar vc . Eu te amo_

_- Como pode ter certeza que eu vou sair machucada? Além disso como pode chamar isso de amor, vc não sabe o que é isso, portanto pare de blasfemar._

_- Athena sinto muito que tenha que ser assim. Mas vc vai casar comigo de qualquer jeito.Eu sei que vc não enxerga isso agora, mas ainda vai me agradecer. _

Nesse momento Julian lança um golpe contra Saori que consegue se esquivar por pouco, ela pensa "meu deus nossos poderes são muito parecidos...duvido que haja um vencedor...nós dois morreremos."

Saori contra-ataca....Julian se defende...

Assim a luta se estende por mais algum tempo, os dois já haviam percebido que não haveria um vencedor ali. Seus poderes estavam em igualdade.

Todos haviam se afastado de perto da luta, com medo de serem acertados, exceto aquele mesmo homem que continuava a observá-la, parecia analisar cada passo, cada golpe. Afinal quem seria ele?

As dúvidas de saori não duraram muito, pois de repente o homem se aproximou de Poseidon e disse:

_- Desse jeito vc não vai chegar a lugar nenhum Poseidon, pelo que vc tinha me digo, a reencarnação de Athena era uma garota delicada e inofensiva, mas vejo que vai precisar da minha ajuda._

_- Quem é vc? _Disse Athena, um tanto apreensiva.

_- Sou Urano, deus dos céus,não esperava que lembrasse de mim Athena._

_- Urano porque está contra mim?_

_- Athena, vc já blasfemou demais, indo contra a vontade dos deuses,para defender esse inutil planeta.Agora chega, para mim vc merecia a morte, mas talvez ser dominada por Poseidon seja castigo pior pra vc. Sempre foi tão orgulhosa de si mesma e de seus cavaleiros, pois agora fará o que Poseidon mandar._

Nesse momento Urano e Poseidon juntaram seus cosmos e deferiram um golpe contra Athena que caiu desmaiada no chão.

_-Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. _Disse Urano

_- Não se preocupe,ela fará o que eu mandar pra sempre, além do mais se os seus cavaleiros aparecerem por aqui,meus marinas cuidaram deles._

_- Bom então já estou indo, mas lembre-se vc me deve um favor e eu cobrarei com certeza._

_- Adeus e obrigado._

Julian ficou olhando Saori por algum tempo. Ele podia controlá-la a sua maneira e era isso que iria fazer...Apesar de só poder tocar nela depois do termino da festa dos 100 dias, iria transforma-la numa garota sexy e provocante...muito diferente daquela Saori recatada que todos conheciam...


End file.
